Fresh Berries
by NemiMontoya
Summary: PWP ficlet. Kurt and fresh berries are an interesting combination.


_**Fresh Berries**_

PWP, Ficlet.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee._

* * *

Sitting on the couch next to Kurt, Adam stares, transfixed as those long, slender fingers reach into the bowl to fish out another berry. A strawberry. Kurt makes a little delighted noise as he chews, turning the page of the latest issue of French _Vogue_. Adam bites his lip. He hadn't had this intention when he brought over a mix of fresh raspberries, blueberries and strawberries as a little gift for Kurt. He thought that maybe Kurt would like them to make a tart or something. But Kurt had said that sometimes fresh berries – if in good quality – were best to eat as they were. He had simply washed them and put them in a glass bowl, and was now eating them with relish. And for Adam, watching Kurt eating them had proven to be high quality entertainment. In fact, it just might be the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

Kurt takes another strawberry and bites into it. A smidge of juice sticks to his lips, and his tongue darts out to lick it off, leaving them wet and glistening. He goes for a raspberry next. It's a big one, and he gets it out of the bowl on the tip of his finger and _sucks_ _it_ into his mouth.

"_Oh, fuck,_"Adam thinks, wiping at his own mouth with his hand to make sure he isn't drooling.

Eyes still on his magazine, Kurt smirks slightly. Now Adam is sure the little tease has noticed him staring and is doing it all on purpose. Not that he's complaining. Kurt takes a blueberry, pops it into his mouth and chews with a breathy moan. He turns to look at Adam.

"These really were delicious, Adam. They certainly hit the _spot_."

Adam replies with an unintelligible murmur. Kurt takes a small strawberry from the bowl. Leaning closer towards Adam, he whispers:

"Wanna try one?"

Then he holds it between his teeth. Adam smiles and leans over and bites into the berry in Kurt's mouth, sealing their lips together. He has to break away briefly to swallow, but then he mashes their mouths back together for more strawberry-flavored kisses.

"God Kurt, you will be the death of me," he gasps as they pause to catch their breath. Kurt grins and puts his hand up under Adam's sweater, caressing his stomach.

"It was so nice of you to bring me a little present," he says, locking eyes with Adam. "I'd like to give you something in return."

He kneels down on the floor in front of Adam. He rubs the front of Adam's jeans with his palm, then lowers the zipper. Pulling down his underwear, Kurt reaches in and pulls out Adam's hard cock. Adam moans as Kurt seals his lips around the head, sucking at it as if it was another strawberry. Then he lowers his reddened lips down over the length. He moves his head at a steady pace, alternately using his hand. Pulling off with a pop, he runs his tongue all along the shaft, then takes it back in his mouth.

Adam wants to watch, but the warm, wet suction of Kurt's mouth is too much and he closes his eyes, throwing his head back against the back of the couch, holding on to the couch cushions so hard that his knuckles turn white.

As his orgasm becomes imminent, he pats Kurt's shoulder, gasping:

"Kurt, love...! I'm about to come...!"

But Kurt only grins wickedly and keeps going until Adam spills inside his mouth with a drawn-out groan.

"Ooooohhh...! Ohmygodkurtohmygod...!"

Tucking Adam back in his pants, Kurt gets up from the floor and, straddling his lap, makes a show of swallowing.

"I was wrong before you know," Kurt smirks. "There is one thing that is _never_ wrong to have with nice, fresh berries and that -" he presses a brief kiss on Adam's lips, "- is fresh _cream_."

"Oh, you are dirty, Kurt Hummel, you are very, very dirty," Adam laughs, still gasping from his intense release.

"I have my moments," Kurt replies with an amused smile. "Now, Adam Apple: I'm afraid I'm in a somewhat urgent state."

He presses closer to Adam so the other man can feel his hard erection.

"What do you propose to do about it?" he demands with an arched eyebrow.

"Let me catch my breath first, then we'll go to the bedroom so you can have your wicked way with me."

"Good boy," Kurt says, kissing him.

"Mmm... oh, and Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Let's bring the rest of the berries."

"Definitely."

THE END


End file.
